A SOLDIER's Will
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Marluxia found her...and now he won't let her go. Yet she still wants to go on missions for the Superior. And she has caught the eye of someone else as well...Two someone's, to be exact. Will she succumb to their temptations, and leave Marluxia? Or will she stay with him? And will she be able to do the missions she wants to for Xemnas, or will Marluxia forbid her to?
1. I Have To Report In

A SOLDIERs Will

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 1:

I have to Report In

All the members of the Organization were scattered around the Grey Room waiting anxiously. Amaterasu hadn't returned from her mission very first mission. One that she had been so eager to go on by herself. It had been a week and they hadn't even heard from her. The mission was only supposed to take about three days.

Marluxia was pacing back and forth, worried out of his mind. Over the time that Amaterasu had spent at The Castle That Never Was, he was the one that had grown the closest to her and he cared about her very much. He looked out the huge window up at the Kingdom Hearts moon.

 _'Please be safe, Waga Kiseki1...'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, across the room a Dark portal opened itself up and Amaterasu staggered through and fell to the ground. All heads turned toward her as she lay there, not moving. Suddenly, she twitched a little then slid her hands underneath herself and slightly levered herself up. Her head turned to the side and her hazy gaze looked around.

"I...I made it b-back..." they heard her whisper.

She tried to push herself father up, but her strength failed her and she slipped back to the ground. Hissing to herself, she once again levered herself back up and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

"I won't stop..." they heard her whisper, "I won't give in...not until I have reported in...not until I give my report to the Superior."

She shakily pushed herself to her feet and took a few staggering steps forward, then stopped and tried to steady herself as she almost fell down again as her legs almost gave out on her.

"No..." she muttered again, "I have to keep going, I won't give up. Not until I have reported in."

Taking a few more staggering steps, she swayed a little then fell back to her knees. Tears began to well in her eyes as she kneeled on the ground.

"No, this is my first mission here. I won't fail my mission. If I do, Superior will never trust me. I will succeed. I won't stop until I report." she told herself, her voice wavering as the tears started to fall.

Forcing herself to her feet once again, she made herself stand straight and tall.

"I am SOLDIER 1st Class Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos. I never quit my missions. Whether that means I complete them or I die." she whispered as she continued to stumble forward, repeating it over and over to herself.

Slowly but surely, however her voice began to fail her as did her strength and she fell back to the ground face down. Marluxia, who had been watching the whole time in shock, finally broke out of it and ran to her side. Gently turning her over, he noticed she wasn't breathing and when he leaned down and put his ear to her chest he found that her heart wasn't beating as well.

"Vexen, get over here. Her heart has stopped and she's not breathing. She needs help." he yelled over his shoulder.

Vexen, even though he wasn't friends with Amaterasu, still liked her and loved discussing the finer points of science with her, dropped the book he was holding and rushed over to the both of them. Pressing his fingers to the side of Amaterasu's throat, he verified the fact that her heart was not beating.

"Lexaeus, get over here and help me get her down to my lab. I can help her there." he called over to the larger man.

Lexaeus stood and walked over to the three of them and picked Amaterasu up and walked through a Dark Corridor that Vexen had opened. Marluxia made to go after them, but Vexen held him back.

"I need you to go get the Superior. That is the best thing you can do for her now. If you follow me, you'll just end up getting in my way. I assure you, I'll do the best that I can to take care of her. She will not leave this world, Marluxia. I promise you. You're not the only one that enjoys spending time with her."

And with that the Chilly Academic turned and fled into the Dark Corridor after Lexaeus so he could start work on saving Amaterasu.

Translations:

1: My Miracle


	2. In The Infirmary

A SOLDIER's Will

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 2:

In the Infirmary

As the tendrils of darkness wound their way from around Lexaeus and Vexen, they found themselves in the infirmary of the Castle. Vexen quickly moved over to one side of the room gathering supplies to try and save Amaterasu while Lexaeus gently laid her on a bed. Vexen turned and drug over a machine and without any discretion, grasped the front of her coat and ripped it open. The zipper broke and the zip itself split down the middle until her entire chest was showing and a little of her stomach. She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath so Vexen was treated to the sight of her red bra and rather large breasts.

However at that moment he didn't have the time to appreciate the sight. Creating a knife out of ice, her cut the bra from her chest. He knew she was going to be angry at him for it, but he had no choice if he was going to save her. Pushing it out of his way, Vexen pulled a few wires from the machine over and placed pads from it onto key locations on her chest. At that very moment several corridors opened and Marluxia and Xemnas, followed by Saix walked through and their eyes found Amaterasu.

Marluxia's eyes hit her just as Vexen sent a jolt of electricity through her body and her back arched up off the bed and her face seemed to contort in pain. A gasp flew from his throat and he made to fly over to her, but two strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle and held him back. He looked over his shoulder and found Saix clenching his teeth as he held him, his eyes also focused on Amaterasu.

"Let me go you bastard! Ami needs me!" he cursed, clawing at the arms around him.

"Silence XI!" Xemnas' voice snapped, as he also watched Amaterasu.

She hadn't responded to the jolt of power that had flew through her body trying to restart her heart, so Vexen upped the amps and set the machine to go off again. Pressing the button, Amaterasu's body jolted again, then slumped back to the bed. They all waited again, their breaths caught in their throats. Suddenly, Amaterasu took a deep breath and coughed hard. Marluxia threw off Saix and bolted to her side.

He pulled her up against him and buried his face deeply into her long hair. The auburn strands, though they were caked with mud, still soothing him. He had her back. She was with him. She was safe, and he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

Fuck the Superior and his missions. He wasn't letting her out of his sight ever again, and woe be to the person who tried to take her away.

"Ma-mar-luxia...I can't. You're ho-lding me too...Mar-marly I can't..." a muffled voice was heard.

Realizing what he was doing, Marluxia pulled back from smothering Amaterasu against his chest and looked down at her. Her eyes, thought they were dim, were the normal clear violet color that he had come to love.

"You are here. You've come back to me, Amaterasu." Marluxia whispered down to her.

A smile slowly spread it's way across Amaterasu's face. She had known that Marluxia was going to be worried bout her when she hadn't come back on time. But she didn't want to disappoint Xemnas. So she wasn't going to come back until the mission she was sent on was finished. She was going to have to make it up to him later.

However right now... Slowly Amaterasu reached up and curled her hand into a few locks of Marluxia's hair. Gently she tugged on them, telling him she wanted him to come down to her level. She wasn't as tall as he was so to do what she wanted, she needed him to lean down. Once he was down on her level, she slid her hands onto his cheeks and gently pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss.

Pulling back after a second, she smiled again, then whispered, "Of course I'm here. Of course I came back. I promised you I always would. You know that I love you, and I will never leave you. We might part ways, but my heart is always with yours. You know I have something for you."

Reaching into the pocket of her destroyed coat, she pulled out a red velvet box. Opening it, she showed the contents to Marluxia. Inside were two silver necklaces, each one with a charm on it. The charms were silver hearts with a brown and yellow stone in the center of them.

"These may look like silver, but they are actually made of mithril. A almost indestructible metal. The stone inside it is tiger's eye. This is one of the reasons I'm so late getting back. I went back to my home to have these made.

I wanted to have a way for you to know that am always by your side even if I'm not there physically. A sort of symbol that I'll always come back." she whispered, pulling out both necklaces and then closing the box and slipping it back into the pocket of her coat.

Slipping one of the necklaces over Marluxia's head she watched it fall into place, then she did the same for herself, moving her hair out of the way once she had the necklace placed right. Marluxia touched the charm as he pulled his hair out from under the chain as well. It was beautiful. Suddenly, Amaterasu fell forward.

"Amaterasu!" Marluxia cried, his arms going around her supporting her so she didn't fall to the ground.

"I-I'm fine. My body...It's tired..." she whispered trying to support herself.

"Marluxia her body had been through a lot and it need to rest. Either leave her here, which would be best. Or take her back to your room and watch her like a hawk. But either way, she needs a lot of rest. Her body needs to recover her strength.

I would prefer that she stays here though." Vexen said starting to walk over.

Marluxia lifted Amaterasu into his arms and walked over to one of the larger beds in the infirmary. Laying her down on it, he lifted himself up on the bed next to her.

"I'm staying with her. I don't care what you say Vexen." he said settling down next to her.

Vexen nodded, pulling over a different machine and started pulling off electrodes and pressing them to Amaterasu's body. Soon after, a steady beeping filled the room. Looking at the machine, Marluxia saw a green line going across a screen jumping up and down each time the beep would sound. It must have been her heart beat. Then Vexen drug over an IV poll along with an IV kit and set up some fluids so that Amaterasu wouldn't become dehydrated.

She was going to be out cold for a while and she needed the liquids in her body.

"Keep an eye on her. If you fall asleep, just be careful." Vexen warned him, before Dark Corridoring out of the room.

"Watch her Marluxia. I still need her report, and she is nice to have around." Marluxia heard Xemnas grumble before another Corridor open.

Finally Marluxia heard a growl before another Corridor opened and then he knew that he and Amaterasu were alone.

"I'm not going to let anyone have you, Ami. Not even the darkness..." he whispered in her ear, laying his head down next to hers and closing his eyes.

He was exhausted from all the worrying he had done. He needed sleep too.


	3. Saix' Nightmare

A SOLDIERs Will

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 3:

What. The. Hell.

 _Previously:_

 _"Watch her Marluxia. I still need her report, and she is nice to have around." Marluxia heard Xemnas grumble before another Corridor open._

 _Finally Marluxia heard a growl before another Corridor opened and then he knew that he and Amaterasu were alone._

 _"I'm not going to let anyone have you, Ami. Not even the darkness..." he whispered in her ear, laying his head down next to hers and closing his eyes._

 _He was exhausted from all the worrying he had done. He needed sleep too._

Chapter 3

Saix tossed and turned on the bed that he lay. His sheets were wrapped around him as he twisted back and forth. His mind was caught in a nightmare. One that was pulling at the edges of his very sanity.

ASWASWASWASWASWASWASWASW

Upon the scape of his mind he was running, chasing after someone. He stretched out his hand, reaching for the person as they stopped momentarily.

"Wait! Who are you?" he asked out of breath.

"Oh you know who I am, Saix. You've known me ever since I first came to the Castle. Now come catch me!" the figure smiled over their shoulder, throwing him a sly grin.

Saix hadn't caught a full glimpse of the figures face, but that smile...that smile. He knew it from somewhere. He just couldn't place it! Continuing to run after the figure, the blank landscape of his mind changed into a modern city that seemed familiar. Though he was sure he had never been to that city himself.

The figure stopped suddenly, like it was surprised, and looked up at the sky as if it were looking at something. Then suddenly the figures head jerked backwards, then the figure began to slump to the ground. Saix ran forward quickly and made his way to the figures side. He found that the figure was wearing a hood and as he pushed it back horror gripped his entire being. It was Amaterasu that he had been chasing.

However, what had made her head jerk back was what made horror rush through Saix's body. A bullet had shot itself through her forehead, clean and clear. It was as if Xigbar had sniped her off a rooftop high above. He looked at all the high rooftops all around him, but saw no one on top of them. Then softly he began to hear clicking footsteps.

They slowly began to get louder and louder over a short period of time. Soon they were right behind him. Then all the sudden they stopped altogether.

"Who are you?" he ground out, rage coating each of his words.

"She shouldn't have left us." the words were silkily uttered, but there was anger still harshly laced into them.

Saix drew Amaterasu closer to his chest and stood with her in his arms. Whirling around, he bared his fangs at the person.

"I said, who are you?" Saix growled out, anger starting to get the better of him.

If this person didn't answer soon, damn knowing who they were, he was going to tear them to shreds.

"She belonged to us, yet she left us. She left us to be somewhere else. Somewhere where she DIDN'T BELONG!" the other person retaliated, the calm leaving their voice as well.

However they didn't seem to care that Saix was starting to lose his cool, they were in their own world of rage.

"She belonged to us! WE are her FAMILY! NOT YOU! WE are the ones that she is SUPPOSED to be with! SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO LEAVE US!" a man with long silver hair and cat-like green eyes started to rant, slowly starting to pace back and forth in front of Saix, the gun he was carrying hanging limply at his side, "Brother is WORRIED SICK about her. HAS BEEN GOING INSANE because she hasn't been WITH US! And now look what's happened. I'VE HAD TO GO AND DO THIS, JUST SO I CAN BRING HER HOME! No matter though..."

At this he smiled a bit insanely.

"Sister can bring her back from the Lifestream and wipe her memory clean of her ever leaving this place. And then she'll never even REMEMBER that you existed. Then none of this will ever have to happen again. Although..." The silver haired boy stopped his pacing and turned to look at Saix, a sadistic gleam coming to his eyes, "You, will have to go. Just to make sure she doesn't remember. Ya know, just in case you come back and try to lure her away again. Can't have that now can we..."

Another insane smile lit up the boys face as he leveled his gun at Saix.

 _'Shit...'_ was the last thought that went through Saix's mind before the boy pulled the trigger and Saix heard the gun go off.

ASWASWASWASWASWASW

Suddenly Saix shot up, sitting up in his bed, a cold sweat drenching his skin and the covers still wound around his legs. His pillow was clenched against his chest in a death grip, and his chest rose and fell like he had just run a thousand miles without a stop for rest. Heart pounding he dropped his pillow back to his bed and set to work untangling his blankets from his body. He had to go and see Amaterasu and ask her about the man that he had seen in his dream. He finished untangling the sheets from his legs and quickly walked to his bathroom.

Though he wanted to ask her there was no way he was going down there like he was. He was always cool, calm, and collected, and he would never seem otherwise. So he proceeded into his shower to wash away the sweat that covered him. Once out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his room. Walking over to his closet, he opted out of putting on his usual outfit, choosing to only put on his black pants and sliding on a black, short sleeve t-shirt and a long, but light, coat Amaterasu had gotten for everyone in the Organization.

She had said everyone needed something to lounge around in once and a while, and while he had seen others wearing theirs often, he never wore his. This would be the first time he wore it. Saix walked over in front of the mirror he kept in his room, the one he used to get his normal uniform to set right. His hair was still slightly wet so it hadn't fluffed like it normally did, but he wasn't paying any attention to that. He was looking at the outfit he was wearing.

The coat that Amaterasu had gotten him hugged his upper body, not uncomfortably, but enough that it showed that he was slim. Then as the coat reached his hips it flared slightly, allowing for movement and he guessed, if he moved fast enough, that it would flare behind him quite dramatically. Just to test his theory, he spun himself in a circle in front of the mirror and the coat flared out around him. To his surprise, Saix found that this pleased him for some reason. He had never really cared for his looks when it came to his clothing, preferring to only wear the Organization coat all the time.

However, now he saw why Amaterasu went out of her way sometimes to drag Marluxia to other worlds so she could find clothes that she could wear when she was not forced to wear her Organization coat. Nodding to himself, Saix turned and headed to his door, intent on making his way down to the infirmary, before realizing that he could just open a Corridor down there.

 **AN: I haven't done this before I think but I'll do it now just because...I don't own KH or Final Fantasy. I do own Amaterasu. She is a figment of my Imagination. And if you haven't figured it out by now, It was Yazoo that killed Amaterasu in Saix's dream. I'm calling him her cousin, because in most of my stories, I don't know if I've posted many of them but I know I posted at least one of them, The remnants are Amaterasu's cousins considering that Amaterasu is Genesis Rhapsodos's sister.**

 **And well...in my eyes...Seph and Gen are together. And if you merge the FFVII world and Advent Children World...do a little bit of changing to the Character's...(Sephiroth doesn't go Batshit...Genesis doesn't degrade and go Batshit...Zack doesn't die...Angeal doesn't degrade...Cloud doesn't go through all that bullshit...Aerith doesn't go through all this bullshit...) We have Gene and Seph Getting together..(A little bit dysfunctional, they have their fights, but overall a happy couple...) Zack and Angel are together...aaaaaannnnd over time Zack convinces Angeal to pull Aerith into the picture. Angeal's a little wary only because he's not exactly sure but eventually he accepts and is cool with it. Enter the remnants. And boom Seph and Gen have kids...(Goddess help us all** *Shudders*)

 **Kadaj has fascination with Cloud, Cloud has same thing with Kadaj and boom, they are together...(Keep Kadaj the fuck out of trouble.) Yazoo ends up with Reno...(not romanticly, more like a fuckbuddy, because we all know how Reno is...Loyal to Rufus till the end, he just can't stay in one place for long.) And Loz with Cissnei...(totally cute couple) now this outline I actually adopted from a story that I found just made total sense to me. At first I hated anyone that paired Gen with anyone but an OC that was directed as you. But over time I have come to accept that yes, he really is better portrayed as being gay but is able to be portrayed as straight if done right.**

 **So my "Goddess' Gift" is my basic "I wish he was straight". But I have come to accept the fact in my heart that he has to be gay. I have watched the interactions on the cut scenes over and over and there is no way to deny it. If you know what to look for it is obvious as day is to night. It's there people...sorry...And sorry for ranting had to show where this side of my OC came from and what her family was going to be like IF I decide to make them show their faces. If you no like...well...you no have to stay...**


End file.
